Poison
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: This is a WWE one shot and it is about how poisonous a woman can be to a man when he realizes that the girl is no good for him or is she good for him and be a poison to her father?


**Poison**

**STPL**

Summary: This is a WWE one shot and it is about how poisonous a woman can be to a man when he realizes that the girl is no good for him or is she good for him and be a poison to her father?

Disclaimer: I only own my character only and no one else or the song.

Authoress Note: I do have a picture of what Jane Calaway looks like in my profile.

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Jane Calaway

**Poison**

Jeff was about to walk out to see Edge when he saw a brown haired green eyed woman standing there talking to the Undertaker aka Mark Calaway. He heard her laugh and it was heavenly to him.

_You're a cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

The woman looked at him and had a smile on her face. She turned away from him and went back to talking to Mark.

Jeff headed out to go and meet Edge for the Cutting Edge.

Mark and the girl looked up at the screen and saw something horrible happen to Jeff.

The girl looked at Mark. "Daddy can I go out and see if he is alright?"

"Go Jane. Run if your life depends on it."

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_(Don't Touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_(Too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison I don't wanna break these chains_

Jane ran out and kneeled down next to Jeff. "Oh my god, Jeff are you alright?"

He heard her voice, but it didn't register who it was. He knew it was female, but her voice also had a southern twang to it. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful pair of green eyes that belonged to the girl that was talking Mark.

"Jeff say something?" She said softly putting her hand on his.

Jeff held onto her hand trying to tell her that he was alright.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat_

They took him out of the arena on a stretcher. Jane followed them.

"Miss you can't go." Said one of the Emts.

"Sir. Please be so kind and let me go. I am his fiancée." She lied. She hoped that they would allow her on.

"Alright Miss."

_I hear you calling and it's like needles and pins_

_(And pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_(Deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

At the hospital Jane was in the hospital room with Jeff.

Jeff looked over at her wincing in pain. "Who are you?"

Jane smiled at him. "I am Jane… Mark's daughter. I saw what happened out there and I was really concerned. I was worried that you got really hurt."

"Thanks for showing concern Miss Jane."

"Call me just Jane please Jeff. Besides after all we are going to be co-workers." She said with a smile.

_One look_

_(One look)_

_Could kill_

_(Could kill)_

_My pain, your thrill_

"Well Jane I am glad I have met a diva that will actually be around a screw up."

Jane smiled. "Well, Jeff my father allowed me to check on you. He knows how I get and that." She said with a little blush appearing on her face.

"You single?"

"Huh what?" She asked confused.

"Are you single?"

"Oh I am single. No one will date me because I am the daughter of the dead man."

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_(Don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_(Too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

_(Poison)_

"Single because of who your dad is. Now that doesn't sound very right."

Jane chuckled well. "He says I am a poison."

"Poison?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you go out with me if I asked you?"

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_(Don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_(Too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah, well I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins_

"Well, I would say yes, but I hardly know you, but then again…""Then again what?"

"Then again it feels like I have known you forever."

"Well, I am going to ask this then. Jane will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Jeff."

_Burnin' deep inside my brain, poison_

_(Poison)_

_(Poison)_

_Poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

"Oh and Jane."

"Yes?"

"I don't care if you are poison. You will bring everything right around for me." Jeff said with a smile

**Well I know this might not be that good, but tell me what you think of it please. This is my first oneshot so please be nice. **


End file.
